tales_of_a_wonderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Monkey Joe Joe (Episode)
Monkey Joe Joe '''is the tenth Episode of the Avengers Show '''Major Events * The Avengers meet Monkey Joe Joe for the first time Plot Spider-Man is watching Sulley the News Guy inform people that aliens can be lurking around anywhere, Hulk insist that they go home. Ultron later arrives alongside Electro, and they attack the Avengers. Ultron takes out all of The Avengers until Captain America joins the fight and defeats him, Ultron teleports away right after. The Avengers decide to go home already. Thor points out that they have to go find the Mini Avengers. Thor, Iron Man and Hulk set out to find them. Soon after they leave, Monkey Joe Joe arrives, Cap questions who he is, Spider-Man tells him his name is Monkey Joe Joe. Spider-Man attacks Monkey Joe Joe but Monkey Joe Joe blocks it and throws Spider-Man elsewhere. Cap then attacks him, putting up a fight, but Monkey Joe Joe Throws him as well, but Cap sticks the landing. The Megazord joins the fight, while he holds them off, he demands one of the Avengers to get the Hulkbuster. Spider-Man and War Machine goes to get more weapons, Spider-Man gets a blaster and War Machine gets the Hulkbuster. Later on, Hulk questions where will they find the little kids, Thor replies, being sarcastic, from the girls they are married to. They then check the outside of The Superhero Girls house to see if the Mini Avengers are there, turns out they aren't, they proceed with their search. Back in New York, Monkey Joe Joe and The Avengers are still fighting while Monkey Joe is still winning. War Machine insist that the Megazord should stand back while he fights Monkey Joe Joe and the Hulkbuster fight. None of Monkey Joe Joe's attacks seem to be working, War Machine has the advantage. After roughing him up, Monkey Joe Joe is attacked by Spidey with a gun. The Gun seems to be doing nothing, after defeating Spidey, Falcon attacks Monkey Joe Joe, alongside the Mini Avengers. Monkey Joe Joe recovers, not too soon before The Megazord confronts him, Monkey Joe Joe leaving him with the the words, "I don't know who your new fighters are Megazord, but i'll be back with new bad guys". Hulk Later returns alongside Tony and Thor and they find out the Mini Avengers are safe. Characters * Ironman * Captain America * Thor * Hulk * Hawkeye * Falcon * War Machine * Spider-Man * Mini Hulk * Sulley the News Guy * Wonder Woman (Cameo; First Appearance) * Super Girl (Cameo; First Appearance) * Batgirl (Cameo; First Appearance) * Harley Quinn (Cameo; First Appearance) * Poison Ivy (Cameo; First Appearance) * Bumblebee (Cameo; First Appearance) Neutral * The Megazord Villains * Ultron * Electro * Monkey Joe Joe * Humegazord (destroyed) * Lex Trivia * It was revealed that Monkey Joe Joe and The Megazord knew each other ** It was revealed that The Megazord had fighters, and Monkey Joe Joe was going to get new villains, but then he joined the Board of Evil Continuity * This Episode takes place right after The Babies. * Spider-Man remembers Monkey Joe Joe from when he was imprisoned in his lair. * Iron Man, Thor, and Hulk travels to the Superhero Girls house. Category:Episodes Category:The Avengers Show Season 1 Episodes Category:Time Crisis Arc